Extracellular proteins play important roles in, among other things, the formation, differentiation and maintenance of multicellular organisms. The fate of many individual cells, e.g., proliferation, migration, differentiation, or interaction with other cells, is typically governed by information received from other cells and/or the immediate environment. This information is often transmitted by secreted polypeptides (for instance, mitogenic factors, survival factors, cytotoxic factors, differentiation factors, neuropeptides, and hormones) which are, in turn, received and interpreted by diverse cell receptors or membrane-bound proteins. These secreted polypeptides or signaling molecules normally pass through the cellular secretory pathway to reach their site of action in the extracellular environment.
Secreted proteins have various industrial applications, including as pharmaceuticals, diagnostics, biosensors and bioreactors. Most protein drugs available at present, such as thrombolytic agents, interferons, interleukins, erythropoietins, colony stimulating factors, and various other cytokines, are secretory proteins. Their receptors, which are membrane proteins, also have potential as therapeutic or diagnostic agents. Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. Examples of screening methods and techniques are described in the literature [see, for example, Klein et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 93:7108-7113 (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,637)].
Membrane-bound proteins and receptors can play important roles in, among other things, the formation, differentiation and maintenance of multicellular organisms. The fate of many individual cells, e.g., proliferation, migration, differentiation, or interaction with other cells, is typically governed by information received from other cells and/or the immediate environment. This information is often transmitted by secreted polypeptides (for instance, mitogenic factors, survival factors, cytotoxic factors, differentiation factors, neuropeptides, and hormones) which are, in turn, received and interpreted by diverse cell receptors or membrane-bound proteins. Such membrane-bound proteins and cell receptors include, but are not limited to, cytokine receptors, receptor kinases, receptor phosphatases, receptors involved in cell-cell interactions, and cellular adhesin molecules like selectins and integrins. For instance, transduction of signals that regulate cell growth and differentiation is regulated in part by phosphorylation of various cellular proteins. Protein tyrosine kinases, enzymes that catalyze that process, can also act as growth factor receptors. Examples include fibroblast growth factor receptor and nerve growth factor receptor.
Membrane-bound proteins and receptor molecules have various industrial applications, including as pharmaceutical and diagnostic agents. Receptor immunoadhesins, for instance, can be employed as therapeutic agents to block receptor-ligand interactions. The membrane-bound proteins can also be employed for screening of potential peptide or small molecule inhibitors of the relevant receptor/ligand interaction.
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native receptor or membrane-bound proteins. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel receptor or membrane-bound proteins.
1. PRO241
Cartilage is a specialized connective tissue with a large extracellular matrix containing a dense network of collagen fibers and a high content of proteoglycan. While the majority of the proteoglycan in cartilage is aggrecan, which contains many chondroitin sulphate and keratin sulphate chains and forms multimolecular aggregates by binding with link protein to hyaluronan, cartilage also contains a number of smaller molecular weight proteoglycans. One of these smaller molecular weight proteoglycans is a protein called biglycan, a proteoglycan which is widely distributed in the extracellular matrix of various other connective tissues including tendon, sclera, skin, and the like. Biglycan is known to possess leucine-rich repeat sequences and two chondroitin sulphate/dermatan sulphate chains and functions to bind to the cell-binding domain of fibronectin so as to inhibit cellular attachment thereto. It is speculated that the small molecular weight proteoglycans such as biglycan may play important roles in the growth and/or repair of cartilage and in degenrative diseases such as arthritis. As such, there is an interest in identifying and characterizing novel polypeptides having homology to biglycan protein.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to the biglycan protein, wherein those polypeptides are herein designated PRO241 polypeptides.
2. PRO243
Chordin (Xenopus, Xchd) is a soluble factor secreted by the Spemann organizer which has potent dorsalizing activity (Sasai et al., Cell 79: 779-90 (1994); Sasai et al., Nature 376: 333-36 (1995). Other dorsalizing factors secreted by the organizer are noggin (Smith and Harlan, Cell 70: 829-840 (1992); Lamb et al, Science 262: 713-718 (1993) and follistatin (Hemmanti-Brivanlou et al., Cell 77: 283-295 (1994). Chordin subdivides primitive ectoderm into neural versus non-neural domains, and induces notochord and muscle formation by the dorsalization of the mesoderm. It does this by functioning as an antagonist of the ventralizing BMP-4 signals. This inhibition is mediated by direct binding of chordin to BMP-4 in the extracellular space, thereby preventing BMP-4 receptor activation by BMP-4 (Piccolo et al., Develop. Biol. 182: 5-20 (1996).
BMP-4 is expressed in a gradient from the ventral side of the embryo, while chordin is expressed in a gradient complementary to that of BMP-4. Chordin antagonizes BMP-4 to establish the low end of the BMP-4 gradient. Thus, the balance between the signal from chordin and other organizer-derived factors versus the BMP signal provides the ectodermal germ layer with its dorsal-ventral positional information. Chordin may also be involved in the dorsal-ventral patterning of the central nervous system (Sasai et al, Cell 79: 779-90 (1994). It also induces exclusively anterior neural tissues (forebrain-type), thereby anteriorizing the neural type (Sasai et al, Cell 79: 779-90 (1997). Given its role in neuronal induction and patterning, chordin may prove useful in the treatment of neurodegenerative disorders and neural damage, e.g., due to trauma or after chemotherapy.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to the chordin protein, wherein those polypeptides are herein designated PRO243 polypeptides.
3. PRO299
The notch proteins are involved in signaling during development. They may effect asymmetric development potential and may signal expression of other proteins involved in development. [See Robey, E., Curr. Onin. Genet. Dev., 7(4):551 (1997), Simpson, P., Curr. Opin. Genet. Dev., 7(4):537 (1997) Blobel, CP., Cell, 90(4):589 (1997)], Nakayama, H. et al., Dev. Genet., 21(1):21 (1997), Nakayama, H. et al., Dev. Genet., 21(1):21 (1997), Sullivan, S. A. et al., Dev. Genet., 20(3):208 (1997) and Hayashi, H. et al., Int. J. Dev. Biol., 40(6):1089(1996).] Serrate-mediated activation of notch has been observed in the dorsal compartment of the Drosophila wing imaginal disc. Fleming et al., Development, 124(15):2973 (1997). Notch is of interest for both its role in development as well as its signaling abilities. Also of interest are novel polypeptides which may have a role in development and/or signaling.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to the notch protein, wherein those polypeptides are herein designated PRO299 polypeptides.
4. PRO323
Dipeptidases are enzymatic proteins which function to cleave a large variety of different dipeptides and which are involved in an enormous number of very important biological processes in mammalian and non-mammalian organisms. Numerous different dipeptidase enzymes from a variety of different mammalian and non-mammalian organisms have been both identified and characterized. The mammalian dipeptidase enzymes play important roles in many different biological processes including, for example, protein digestion, activation, inactivation, or modulation of dipeptide hormone activity, and alteration of the physical properties of proteins and enzymes.
In light of the important physiological roles played by dipeptidase enzymes, efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native dipeptidase homologs. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted and membrane-bound receptor proteins. Examples of screening methods and techniques are described in the literature [see, for example, Klein et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 93:7108-7113 (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,637)].
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to various dipeptidase enzymes, designated herein as PRO323 polypeptides.
5. PRO327
The anterior pituitary hormone prolactin is encoded by a member of the growth hormone/prolactin/placental lactogen gene family. In mammals, prolactin is primarily responsible for the development of the mammary gland and lactation. Prolactin functions to stimulate the expression of milk protein genes by increasing both gene transcription and mRNA half-life.
The physiological effects of the prolactin protein are mediated through the ability of prolactin to bind to a cell surface prolactin receptor. The prolactin receptor is found in a variety of different cell types, has a molecular mass of approximately 40,000 and is apparently not linked by disulfide bonds to itself or to other subunits. Prolactin receptor levels are differentially regulated depending upon the tissue studied.
Given the important physiological roles played by cell surface receptor molecules in vivo, efforts are currently being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound receptor proteins, including those which share sequence homology with the prolactin receptor. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound receptor proteins. Examples of screening methods and techniques are described in the literature [see, for example, Klein et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 93:7108-7113 (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,637)].
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having significant homology to the prolactin receptor protein, designated herein as PRO327 polypeptides.
6. PRO233
Studies have reported that the redox state of the cell is an important determinant of the fate of the cell. Furthermore, reactive oxygen species have been reported to be cytotoxic, causing inflammatory disease, including tissue necrosis, organ failure, atherosclerosis, infertility, birth defects, premature aging, mutations and malignancy. Thus, the control of oxidation and reduction is important for a number of reasons, including the control and prevention of strokes, heart attacks, oxidative stress and hypertension.
Oxygen free radicals and antioxidants appear to play an important role in the central nervous system after cerebral ischemia and reperfusion. Moreover, cardiac injury, related to ischaemia and reperfusion has been reported to be caused by the action of free radicals. In this regard, reductases, and particularly, oxidoreductases, are of interest. In addition, the transcription factors, NF-kappa B and AP-1, are known to be regulated by redox state and to affect the expression of a large variety of genes thought to be involved in the pathogenesis of AIDS, cancer, atherosclerosis and diabetic complications. Publications further describing this subject matter include Kelsey et al., Br. J. Cancer, 76 (7):852-854 (1997); Friedrich and Weiss, J. Theor. Biol., 187(4):529-540 (1997) and Pieulle et al., J. Bacteriol., 179(18):5684-5692 (1997). Given the physiological importance of redox reactions in vivo, efforts are currently being under taken to identify new, native proteins which are involved in redox reactions. We describe herein the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides which have homology to reductase, designated herein as PRO233 polypeptides.
7. PRO344
The complement proteins comprise a large group of serum proteins some of which act in an enzymatic cascade, producing effector molecules involved in inflammation. The complement proteins are of particular physiological importance in regulating movement and function of cells involved in inflammation. Given the physiological importance of inflammation and related mechanisms in vivo, efforts are currently being under taken to identify new, native proteins which are involved in inflamation. We describe herein the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides which have homology to complement proteins, wherein those polypeptides are herein designated as PRO344 polypeptides.
8. PRO347
Cysteine-rich proteins are generally proteins which have intricate three-dimensional structures and/or exist in multimeric forms due to the presence of numerous cysteine residues which are capable of forming disulfide bridges. One well known cysteine-rich protein is the mannose receptor which is expressed in, among other tissues, liver where it serves to bind to mannose and transport it into liver cells. Other cysteine-rich proteins are known to play important roles in many other physiological and biochemical processes. As such, there is an interest in identifying novel cysteine-rich proteins. In this regard, Applicants describe herein the identification and characterization of novel cysteine-rich polypeptides that has significant sequence homology to the cysteine-rich secretory protein-3, designated herein as PRO347 polypeptides.
9. PRO354
Inter-alpha-trypsin inhibitor (ITI) is a large (Mr approximately 240,000) circulating protease inhibitor found in the plasma of many mammalian species. The intact inhibitor is a glycoprotein and consists of three glycosylated subunits that interact through a strong glycosaminoglycan linkage. The anti-trypsin activity of ITI is located on the smallest subunit (i.e., the light chain) of the complex, wherein that light chain is now known as the protein bikunin. The mature light chain consists of a 21-amino acid N-terminal sequence, glycosylated at Ser-10, followed by two tandem Kunitz-type domains, the first of which is glycosylated at Asn-45 and the second of which is capable of inhibiting trypsin, chymotrypsin and plasmin. The remaining two chains of the ITI complex are heavy chains which function to interact with the enzymatically active light chain of the complex.
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native proteins. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted and membrane-bound receptor proteins. Examples of screening methods and techniques are described in the literature [see, for example, Klein et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 93:7108-7113 (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,637)]. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having significant homology to the ITI heavy chain, designated in the present application as PRO354 polypeptides.
10. PRO355
Cytotoxic or regulatory T cell associated molecule or “CRTAM” protein is structurally related to the immunoglobulin superfamily. The CRTAM protein should be capable of mediating various immune responses. Antibodies typically bind to CRTAM proteins with high affinity. Zlotnik, A., Faseb, 10(6): A1037, Abr. 216, June 1996. Given the physiological importance of T cell antigens and immune processes in vivo, efforts are currently being under taken to identify new, native proteins which are involved in immune responses. See also Kennedy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,257 (1997). We describe herein the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides which have homology to CRTAM, designated in the present application as PRO355 polypeptides.
11. PRO357
Protein-protein interactions include receptorand antigencomplexes and signaling mechanisms. As more is known about the structural and functional mechanisms underlying protein-protein interactions, protein-protein interactions can be more easily manipulated to regulate the particular result of the protein-protein interaction. Thus, the underlying mechanisms of protein-protein interactions are of interest to the scientific and medical community.
All proteins containing leucine-rich repeats are thought to be involved in protein-protein interactions. Leucine-rich repeats are short sequence motifs present in a number of proteins with diverse functions and cellular locations. The crystal structure of ribonuclease inhibitor protein has revealed that leucine-rich repeats correspond to beta-alpha structural units. These units are arranged so that they form a parallel beta-sheet with one surface exposed to solvent, so that the protein acquires an unusual, nonglobular shape. These two features have been indicated as responsible for the protein-binding functions of proteins containing leucine-rich repeats. See, Kobe and Deisenhofer, Trends Biochem. Sci., 19(10):415-421 (October 1994).
A study has been reported on leucine-rich proteoglycans which serve as tissue organizers, orienting and ordering collagen fibrils during ontogeny and are involved in pathological processes such as wound healing, tissue repair, and tumor stroma formation. Iozzo, R. V., Crit. Rev. Biochem. Mol. Biol., 32(2):141-174 (1997). Others studies implicating leucine rich proteins in wound healing and tissue repair are De La Salle, C., et al., Vouv. Rev. Fr. Hematol. (Germany), 37(4):215-222 (1995), reporting mutations in the leucine rich motif in a complex associated with the bleeding disorder Bernard-Soulier syndrome, Chlemetson, K. J., Thromb. Haemost. (Germany), 74(1):111-116 (July 1995), reporting that platelets have leucine rich repeats and Ruoslabti, E. I., et al., WO9110727-A by La Jolla Cancer Research Foundation reporting that decorin binding to transforming growth factorβ has involvement in a treatment for cancer, wound healing and scarring. Related by function to this group of proteins is the insulin like growth factor (IGF), in that it is useful in wound-healing and associated therapies concerned with re-growth of tissue, such as connective tissue, skin and bone; in promoting body growth in humans and animals; and in stimulating other growth-related processes. The acid labile subunit (ALS) of IGF is also of interest in that it increases the half-life of IGF and is part of the IGF complex in vivo.
Another protein which has been reported to have leucine-rich repeats is the SLIT protein which has been reported to be useful in treating neuro-degenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, nerve damage such as in Parkinson's disease, and for diagnosis of cancer, see, Artavanistsakonas, S. and Rothberg, J. M., WO9210518-A1 by Yale University. Also of interest is LIG-1, a membrane glycoprotein that is expressed specifically in glial cells in the mouse brain, and has leucine rich repeats and immunoglobulin-like domains. Suzuki, et al., J. Biol. Chem. (U.S.), 271(37):22522 (1996). Other studies reporting on the biological functions of proteins having leucine rich repeats include: Tayar, N., et al., Mol. Cell Endocrinol., (Ireland), 125(1-2): 65-70 (December 1996) (gonadotropin receptor involvement); Miura, Y., et al., Ninton Rinsho (Japan), 54(7):1784-1789 (July 1996) (apoptosis involvement); Harris, P. C., et al., J. Am. Soc. Nephrol., 6(4):1125-1133 (October 1995) (kidney disease involvement).
Efforts are therefore being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new proteins having leucine rich repeats to better understand protein-protein interactions. Of particular interest are those proteins having leucine rich repeats and homology to known proteins having leucine rich repeats such as the acid labile subunit of insulin-like growth factor. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted and membrane-bound proteins having leucine rich repeats. Examples of screening methods and techniques are described in the literature [see, for example, Klein et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 93:7108-7113 (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,637)].
We describe herein the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to the acid labile subunit of insulin-like growth factor, designated in the present application as PRO357 polypeptides.
12. PRO715
Control of cell numbers in mammals is believed to be determined, in part, by a balance between cell proliferation and cell death. One form of cell death, sometimes referred to as necrotic cell death, is typically characterized as a pathologic form of cell death resulting from some trauma or cellular injury. In contrast, there is another, “physiologic” form of cell death which usually proceeds in an orderly or controlled manner. This orderly or controlled form of cell death is often referred to as “apoptosis” [see, e.g., Barr et al., Bio/Technology, 12:487-493 (1994); Steller et al., Science, 267:1445-1449 (1995)]. Apoptotic cell death naturally occurs in many physiological processes, including embryonic development and clonal selection in the immune system [Itoh et al., Cell, 66:233-243 (1991)]. Decreased levels of apoptotic cell death have been associated with a variety of pathological conditions, including cancer, lupus, and herpes virus infection [Thompson, Science, 267:1456-1462 (1995)]. Increased levels of apoptotic cell death may be associated with a variety of other pathological conditions, including AIDS, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, multiple sclerosis, retinitis pigmentosa, cerebellar degeneration, aplastic anemia, myocardial infarction, stroke, reperfusion injury, and toxin-induced liver disease [see, Thompson, supra].
Apoptotic cell death is typically accompanied by one or more characteristic morphological and biochemical changes in cells, such as condensation of cytoplasm, loss of plasma membrane microvilli, segmentation of the nucleus, degradation of chromosomal DNA or loss of mitochondrial function. A variety of extrinsic and intrinsic signals are believed to trigger or induce such morphological and biochemical cellular changes [Raff, Nature, 356:397-400 (1992); Steller, sunra; Sachs et al., Blood, 82:15 (1993)]. For instance, they can be triggered by hormonal stimuli, such as glucocorticoid hormones for immature thymocytes, as well as withdrawal of certain growth factors [Watanabe-Fukunaga et al., Nature, 356:314-317 (1992)]. Also, some identified oncogenes such as myc, rel, and E1A, and tumor suppressors, like p53, have been reported to have a role in inducing apoptosis. Certain chemotherapy drugs and some forms of radiation have likewise been observed to have apoptosis-inducing activity [Thompson, supra]
Various molecules, such as tumor necrosis factor-α″ (“TNF-α”), tumor necrosis factor-β (“TNF-β” or “lymphotoxin-α”), lymphotoxin-β (“LT-β”), CD30 ligand, CD27 ligand, CD40 ligand, OX-40 ligand, 4-1BB ligand, Apo-1 ligand (also referred to as Fas ligand or CD95 ligand), and Apo-2 ligand (also referred to as TRAIL) have been identified as members of the tumor necrosis factor (“TNF”) family of cytokines [See, e.g., Gruss and Dower, Blood, 85:3378-3404 (1995); Pitti et al., J. Biol. Chem., 271:12687-12690 (1996); Wiley et al., Immunity, 3:673-682 (1995); Browning et al., Cell, 72:847-856 (1993); Armitage et al. Nature, 357:80-82 (1992)]. Among these molecules, TNF-α, TNF-β, CD30 ligand, 4-IBB ligand, Apo-1 ligand, and Apo-2 ligand (TRAIL) have been reported to be involved in apoptotic cell death. Both TNF-α and TNF-β have been reported to induce apoptotic death in susceptible tumor cells [Schmid et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 83:1881 (1986); Dealtry et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 17:689 (1987)]. Zheng et al. have reported that TNF-α is involved in post-stimulation apoptosis of CD8-positive T cells [Zheng et al., Nature, 377:348-351 (1995)]. Other investigators have reported that CD30 ligand may be involved in deletion of self-reactive T cells in the thymus [Amakawa et al., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Symposium on Programmed Cell Death, Abstr. No. 10, (1995)].
Mutations in the mouse Fas/Apo-1 receptor or ligand genes (called lpr and gld, respectively) have been associated with some autoimmune disorders, indicating that Apo-1 ligand may play a role in regulating the clonal deletion of self-reactive lymphocytes in the periphery [Krammer et al., Curr. Op. Immunol., 6:279-289 (1994); Nagata et al., Science, 267:1449-1456 (1995)]. Apo-1 ligand is also reported to induce post-stimulation apoptosis in CD4-positive T lymphocytes and in B lymphocytes, and may be involved in the elimination of activated lymphocytes when their function is no longer needed [Krammer et al., supra. Nagata et al., supra]. S4 Agonist mouse monoclonal antibodies specifically binding to the Apo-1 receptor have been reported to exhibit cell killing activity that is comparable to or similar to that of TNF-α [Yonehara et al., J. Exp. Med., 169:1747-1756 (1989)].
Induction of various cellular responses mediated by such TNF family cytokines is believed to be initiated by their binding to specific cell receptors. Two distinct TNF receptors of approximately 55-kDa (TNFR1) and 75-kDa (TNFR2) have been identified [Hohman et al., J. Biol. Chem., 264:14927-14934 (1989); Brockhaus et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 87:3127-3131 (1990); EP 417,563, published Mar. 20, 1991] and human and mouse cDNAs corresponding to both receptor types have been isolated and characterized [Loetscher et al., Cell, 61:351 (1990); Schall et al., Cell, 61:361 (1990); Smith et al., Science, 248:1019-1023 (1990); Lewis et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 88:2830-2834 (1991); Goodwin et al., Mol. Cell. Biol., 11:3020-3026 (1991)]. The TNF family ligands identified to date, with the exception of lymphotoxin-α, are type 11 transmembrane proteins, whose C-terminus is extracellular. In contrast, most receptors in the TNF receptor (TNFR) family identified to date are type I transmembrane proteins. In both the TNF ligand and receptor families, however, homology identified between family members has been found mainly in the extracellular domain (“ECD”). Several of the TNF family cytokines, including TNF-α, Apo-1 ligand and CD40 ligand, are cleaved proteolytically at the cell surface; the resulting protein in each case typically forms a homotrimeric molecule that functions as a soluble cytokine. TNF receptor family proteins are also usually cleaved proteolytically to release soluble receptor ECDs that can function as inhibitors of the cognate cytokines.
Recently, other members of the TNFR family have been identified. Such newly identified members of the TNFR family include CAR1, HVEM and osteoprotegerin (OPG) [Brojatsch et al., Cell, 87:845-855 (1996); Montgomery et al., Cell, 87:427-436(1996); Marsters et al., J. Biol. Chem., 272:14029-14032 (1997); Simonet et al., Cell, 89:309-319 (1997)]. Unlike other known TNFR-like molecules, Simonet et al., supra, report that OPG contains no hydrophobic transmembrane-spanning sequence.
For a review of the TNF family of cytokines and their receptors, see Gruss and Dower, supra.
Applicants herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to members of the tumor necrosis factor family of polypeptides, designated herein as PRO715 polypeptides.
13. PRO353
The complement proteins comprise a large group of serum proteins some of which act in an enzymatic cascade, producing effector molecules involved in inflammation. The complement proteins are of particular importance in regulating movement and function of cells involved in inflammation. Given the physiological importance of inflammation and related mechanisms in vivo, efforts are currently being under taken to identify new, native proteins which are involved in inflamation. We describe herein the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides which have homology to complement proteins, designated herein as PRO353 polypeptides.
14. PR0361
The mucins comprise a family of glycoproteins which have been implicated in carcinogenesis. Mucin and mucin-like proteins are secreted by both normal and transformed cells. Both qualitative and quantitative changes in mucins have been implicated in various types of cancer. Given the medical importance of cancer, efforts are currently being under taken to identify new, native proteins which may be useful for the diagnosis or treatment of cancer.
The chitinase proteins comprise a family of which have been implicated in pathogenesis responses in plants. Chitinase proteins are produced by plants and microorganisms and may play a role in the defense of plants to injury. Given the importance of plant defense mechanisms, efforts are currently being under taken to identify new, native proteins which may be useful for modulation of pathogenesis-related responses in plants. We describe herein the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides which have homology to mucin and chitinase, designated in the present application as PRO361 polypeptides.
15. PRO365
Polypeptides such as human 2-19 protein may function as cytokines. Cytokines are low molecular weight proteins which function to stimulate or inhibit the differentiation, proliferation or function of immune cells. Cytokines often act as intercellular messengers and have multiple physiological effects. Given the physiological importance of immune mechanisms in vivo, efforts are currently being under taken to identify new, native proteins which are involved in effecting the immune system. We describe herein the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides which have homology to the human 2-19 protein, designated heein as PRO365 polypeptides.